


“ I love you ”

by WeirdGrimTales



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, little moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdGrimTales/pseuds/WeirdGrimTales
Summary: Omera and Din share a tender moment and Omera confesses her feelings fully.At the encouragement from a friend on tumblr I'm posting little moments of Din and Omera that I write. They are not necessarily all in the same universe but instead of separate one offs I am just publishing them here as one thing for the moment. <3 Have some cute. Rating to possibly change later
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	“ I love you ”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHeartOfAMandalorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfAMandalorian/gifts).



> If you are on tumblr some of these may be familiar. I write Omera under the s/n ycungwidcw. Some of these are from posts I have made with other Tumblr RPers. Others are inspired by posts or photosets I have seen along with just random ideas.

Though this was now many times since their first, Omera was content to lay with Din in darkness. It was a step up from the blindfold she’d worn for the past while and she treasured that trust. He’d even gotten to the point where he accepted her help in removing his beskar. Though a bit challenging without sight, her fingers had become familiar with the clasps and ties in his armour. Just as they were beginning to with the scars covering his skin.

Once again lights were doused and curtains drawn tightly. Already slipped in the bed to prevent any misfortune, Omera’s head turned as she tracked him around the room. If he needed her to re-adorn the mask at any point she would be more than happy to but tonight it seemed he felt secure enough with just the darkness. The now familiar sound of his helmet being slid off sounded in the near silence of the important moment. Every time it made her heart swell.

It wasn’t long before she felt his warmth beside her in the darkness. Fingers reached out to feel his shirt clad form. A small tug to the edge of one sleeve had him give out a throaty and deep laugh. He knew what it meant.  _ Hurry up. _ But it wasn’t because of the awaiting sex. Shirt shed off, her fingers slid up his arms, tracing paths along familiar scars to his torso. 

Lips pressed over his heart lovingly before he felt her hands find their way to his face. Pushing up slightly on her knees from her spot beside him a leg swung over him, nestling his hips between her thighs. Already they can both feel the growing bulge. Hands on either side of his face Omera drew her own down to meet his. Warm foreheads press together lovingly, her nails dragging through his helmet hair. 

“ I love you. ”


End file.
